


A Few Times Stiles Is Kidnapped and The One Time The Pack Finds Out

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mentions of Sex, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Steter - Freeform, Stiles gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped a lot. Really, it's not a big deal. He always calls Peter after, usually has Peter pick him up and generally they have sex the next morning. It's a system.or: three times stiles is kidnapped and the one time the pack notices!





	A Few Times Stiles Is Kidnapped and The One Time The Pack Finds Out

The second time Stiles gets kidnapped, it isn’t Gerard Argent. Because Gerard is dead (thank you Peter) and he doesn’t even know how it happened - not Gerard, he knows how Peter killed him, he doesn't know how he was kidnapped - but his wrists are bound behind him, tied to a metal pole in some sort of basement. It’s cold when Stiles comes to, and the basement is empty. It’s dark, which is nice since his head is pounding. He just huffs to himself, muttering some polish and the ropes fall away from his wrists. He rubs them standing, a lot annoyed because he’s going to miss date night and then Peter will most likely spiral into his insecurities, a dark place he’s only ever let's Stiles see. His first thought is going to be that Stiles is breaking up with him, and not that he was kidnapped by … Stiles doesn’t even know by  _ who _ but he’s getting out. 

So an hour later, he rushes towards a small diner at the edge of Beacon Hills, panting and shirtless with several still bleeding cuts on his body. The first thing he sees is Peter holding back tears. He’s standing off to the side, a little ways from the door and he's hugging himself. But then he must catch Stiles scent because suddenly he head snaps up, and he’s growling and his eyes are bright blue. Suddenly he’s holding Stiles so tight it hurts but Stiles doesn’t even care.

“I’m so, so, sorry I was late for our date!” Stiles cries out, his own tears spilling from his eyes, “I was fucking kidnapped,  _ kidnapped _ !” 

Peter’s response is to growl and place open mouthed kisses up Stiles neck, very effectively scent marking him  _ and _ making Stiles Jr jump to attention. Stiles just runs his hands through his boyfriend's hair, essentially petting him and whispering words of reassurance into his ear. It’s almost 10 minutes until Peter pulls back.

“I thought you were breaking up with me.” And Peter sounds so completely wrecked and vulnerable that Stiles takes his face between his hands and kisses it, all over. His nose, his cheekbones, his eyebrows. Stiles kisses Peter until the older man lets out a snort of a laugh, and then pulls back.

“Never. I’m serious Peter. I’m never going to break up with you.” Stiles can see the argument in Peter’s eyes, but the man doesn’t say anything, so Stiles counts that as a win.

* * *

The fourth time he gets kidnapped it’s right after a pack meeting. Stiles walks out of Derek’s loft and wakes up on a table. A very cold table in fact. Each limb is tightly bound and he can’t move them at all, but his mouth is  _ still _ not bound so he just says a few spells and he’s free. He ends up having to kill two witches though, which is unpleasant. 

He uses one of their phones to call Peter, and when he answers just says, “Should I burn a body or bury it?”

Peter shouldn't laugh at that, but he does and says, “You were taken  _ again _ ?”

“Pete,  _ I know _ ! Fourth fucking time babe! Anyway I wanted to let you know I’ll be late tonight, and I really can’t have sex after burning a body so I’m really sorry about that.”

“Oh Sweetheart, don’t worry about me. Do you need me to pick you up?”

“Oh!” Stiles squeals, “Yeah! That’d be awesome! About to send you my location, see ya soon babe!” 

 

The next morning Peter wakes up to Stiles sitting comfortably on his lap, and doesn’t realize until he tries to stretch that he is  _ inside _ Stiles. The moan he makes is totally against his will, and he can’t help but buck up.

“I called in sick, so no school.” Stiles smirks, bouncing a little and squeezing his ass, “We’re gonna have sex  _ all _ day because I missed your birthday dinner!”

“Fair enough.” Peter says before flipping them over.

They have sex until Stiles’ orgasms are dry. Neither of them complain.

* * *

The seventh time Stiles gets kidnapped he’s really annoyed.  _ Really fucking annoyed _ . He was making dinner tonight for his dad,  _ and _ Peter. It was the ‘I have a boyfriend who's way older than me but we love each other a lot’ dinner and if his roast came out overcooked he would probably burn the world. 

Or kill every hunter on earth.

Except for Chris and Ally. Ally was sweet and Chris was a dad in  _ all _ the right ways.

He was content to fantasize about Chris until he felt a familiar burn on his wrists. Rope burn, yay. His legs are also tied, and this time there’s a gag in his mouth. Well fuck. He always relied on people not being aware of his magic, so they never thought to gag him. But now he couldn’t just utter out a spell.

He panics, a lot actually, spends some amount of time having a panic attack before getting his breathing back. He can’t think, he doesn’t know how to get of here. Yes, his magic is strong but without it? What is he? Human and weak. He can almost hear Peter scolding him, ‘No boyfriend of mine is weak. And since you’re my boyfriend, you must be pretty fucking strong’’. It was the first time Peter had said the word, boyfriend, and Stiles remembers how good it felt, how fucking  _ happy _ he was that he kissed his wolf for hours. He even gave Peter a hand job in the shower, then one on the couch, then one during dinner, because, ‘We’re boyfriend's now Peter.’

Just the thought of Peter calling him his boyfriend, how badly he wants to tell his dad has his magic jumping within him. He’s never felt this way without a spell before, has never felt so much energy hum under his skin. So he does the first thing that comes naturally, he urges the ropes to untie. And they do. They fucking do!

He’s so shocked that he doesn’t even see three hunters who come in the room and stare at him while he stands there, eyes pure white as his spark ignites under his skin in a way he’s never felt it before. He turns to them and thinks sleep, and they do, they drop down hard. He steals one of their phones and checks the time, then pulls up his location. Ah, he’ll be fine. He can totally make it on time.

 

Later that night, Stiles pulls his roast from the oven, and begins to serve up three plates as a knock on the door rings out. He’s currently holding a very heavy crock pot, but shoves it back into the oven when he hears his dad say ‘got it’ and open the door. 

“Hello, sir.” Peter greets, holding in one hand a pumpkin pie and the other a bouquet of roses, a soft pink, more of an off white. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Hale?” John asks as his hand flitters to where his side arm would be, but isn’t.

“Stiles invited me to dinner.”

Anger flashes across John’s face before he can stutter out a, “No fucking way are you dating my son.” But then Stiles is there, stepping between them and telling his dad to calm down and back up.

When he turns to Peter his face lights up when he sees the roses, “Pete, they’re gorgeous!”

“Like you, sweetheart.” He answers on reflex, because he will never stop telling Stiles how beautiful he is, in hopes that the younger man will one day believe it.

It isn’t until Stiles reaches to grab the flowers that John reacts, he ranks Stiles hand away and holds his wrists up. They’re bright red, little cuts here and there. “What happened” He asks in his Sheriff voice.

“Oh I was kidnapped!” Stiles says dismissively, forgetting that his dad  _ doesn’t _ know this is a regular occurrence. 

And with that Stiles leads them to the kitchen, telling his dad about each time he’s been kidnapped, his magic, his  _ new _ magic and it isn’t until after dinner that John looks hard at Peter.

Peter is scared. Not of what John could do to him, but because John could take Stiles away. When John asks him, “What are you doing with my son?”

Peter knows instantly what he’s going to say. So he drops his shields, the ones he built up around his heart to keep him safe, and answers as honestly as someone can, “Loving him, until he no longer wants me to.”

Neither men except for Stiles to start crying, loud sobs wracking his body, but gets up and moves to straddle Peter’s lap holding the older man's face gently in his hands before either can question this. “You love me?” Stiles croaks, and it sounds awful and Peter is only 40% that’s what his boyfriend really said,

“Of course I do.” Peter tilts his head to the side, his confusion pretty clear. 

“Say it again!”

And Peter has never been one to deny Stiles  _ anything _ , so he does, “I love you, darling boy.”

And Stiles just laughs, loud and full and he’s still crying, but now Peter realizes it’s because he’s happy. “I love you too, my stupid wolf.”

John doesn’t say anything when they kiss, mostly because it’s close mouthed and Peter’s hand are still gripping the arms rests of the chair like he  _ really _ wants to hold Stiles but won’t. John respects that, a lot. But also, more importantly, because he hasn’t heard Stiles laugh like that in years. So all he does is move to the living room, and doesn’t say anything when Stiles cuddles up to Peter on the couch.

* * *

The twelfth time Stiles is kidnapped, Peter doesn’t even worry. It happens  _ so often _ that Peter is actually used to it. If Stiles  _ isn’t _ kidnapped at least once every few weeks it’s weird. When Isaac rushes into the pack meeting 15 minutes late, panting and looking around frantic, Peter doesn’t even react when he says, “Someone took Stiles!”

The whole pack leaps into action at that and Peter just snorts to himself. It’s the first time the pack has found out about a kidnapping, and they're all so scared that their ‘weak defenses human’ has been taken. Only Peter and John know about Stiles’ magic though, so their worry is understandable. Actually, no. No, it’s not. Stiles was always the strongest one, at least mentally. 

They make a plan that Peter doesn't listen too, just continued reading on his phone and it isn’t until Scott is looming above him, growling low in his chest with the whole pack watching that Peter looks up.

“May I assist you?” Peter asks, an easy and uncaring quality to his voice. Because he knows he’ll get a call soon enough, always does.

“Stiles, your apparent  _ boyrfriend _ was kidnapped! Do you even care?” He roars the last word, making the loft shake but Peter is totally unaffected.

“Not particularly, no.”

“I knew it! I knew you were using him!” Scott yells, grabbing Peter around the throat and lifting the older werewolf into the air. Peter doesn’t gasp for breath, merely holds it in.

When his phone rings out it’s Stiles’ ringtone, which for some reason is Carly Rae Jepson singing I Really Like You, and it’s  _ loud _ . So loud that Scott loosens his grip enough for Peter to breathe shallowly.

Peter just says, “That would be my boyfriend calling,” Before lifting his phone and answering, “Hello darling.”

Stiles voice is hoarse but loud and Peter knows ever werewolf will hear him, “Peter I’m going to kill every fucking hunter in America!”

“It’s okay baby, let’s not be too rash.” 

“Peter what’s wrong with you? Are you masturbating? I love phone sex but I just killed a few people so it’ll have to wait.”

“No, I’m actually being strangled by your Alpha.” Peter chokes out, annoyed that Scott’s grip has tightened again.

“What the fuck Peter! Put him on the phone!” Stiles yells, his concern coloring his tone.

“Stiles what the  _ fuck! _ ” Scott yells.

“Put him down!” Stiles sound furious, and his voice sounds like an Alpha command and Scott does so without even realizing it, “Put Peter back on!”

“Hello.” Peter says on an exhale, before taking another much needed inhale.

“I’m burning the bodies, stay at the loft I’ll be there soon, love you!” Stiles says before hanging up. 

Peter is left with a room full of shocked and angry werewolves. Children, he thinks, before walking into the kitchen to make up a sandwich for Stiles. He’ll probably be hungry.

 

Stiles is hungry and moans as he eats, sitting in the v of Peter’s legs on the kitchen floor, leaning back into him. He’s currently ignoring the looks he’s getting instead letting Peter scent him like he does every time he gets back. He knows Peter doesn’t worry anymore, but that he still has to make sure Stiles is okay. Stiles really doesn’t care. The fancy deli meet Peter buys for the loft is  _ really _ good after all and and there’s  _ a lot _ on his sandwich. 

When they both finish Stiles stands, pulling his boyfriend with him before returning to the living room where the whole pack was whispering, and is now staring at him. 

“Ally, I love you, love Chris too. Favorite hunters, 10/10 trust you guys,” Stiles says, looking Allison in the eyes, with his next sentence his eyes flash white and he’s practically growling, “But if I am kidnapped by one more fucking hunter I am going to terminate every hunter family I can find.” 

Allison stands, “Stiles what are you talking about?”

“In the last seven fucking months, I have been kidnapped six times by different groups of hunters. If it happens again, I will be killing more than just those at fault.” Stiles says, calming a little when Peter’s arms wrap around him. He leans back into it, baring his throat. Scott just growls. 

“What do you mean, kidnapped?” Lydia asks, looking between the two. 

“Oh, just my monthly fun time!” Stiles says, but there’s no humour in his voice and he turns to tuck his own face into Peter’s neck. 

“What Stiles means is, he’s been consistently getting kidnapped every few weeks for a while now. I believe this is the twelfth time,” Stiles nods against his neck, sucking a hickey into the skin because it’s  _ right there _ , and blowing a little magic so it stays, “In the last year and a bit. I’m actually quite shocked it took you all so long to realize.”

“You’re lying!” Scott yells, eyes flashing red  _ again _ , and Stiles leans back to share a look with Peter as if to say ‘ _ children’ _ . 

“No, Scott, he’s not. Seven groups of hunters, three witch covens, and two other supernatural  _ things _ . I am getting so fucking sick of it!”

“How the hell did  _ you _ get away then?” Jackson sneers and Peter feels his boyfriend tense in his arms.

“He’s not worth it.” Peter says, “He’s weaker than you. Remember that.”

Jackson just growls and approaches in a challenge, “Let’s see how tough you are without your guard dog, huh Stilinski?”

At that point Peter just steps back, sees Siles eyes flash white as he turns. Then Jackson is being thrown  _ through _ the wall, and  _ oh _ , that was hot. Stiles turns around with a smirk, knowing exactly how that affected Peter and pulls the older man from the loft without another word to anyone.

They have sex in the jeep, then again on Peter’s couch, and bed, and in his shower. 

If this is how it always ends, Stiles might not mind being kidnapped so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> STETER! One of my all time fav fics! This was for fun, and the ending makes me laugh so!  
> Unbeta'd, like most of my stories, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
